SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |b3 =Grassium Z Dream.png |b4 =Rockium Z Dream.png |prev =SM038: Mimikyu Unmasked! |prevnum =SM038 |next =SM040: Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! |nextnum =SM040 |local =Melemele Island, Pokémon School, Forest Pokémon Café |machars =Ash, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles |rchars =Professor Kukui, Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =Abe, Announcer, Cameramen, Anchors |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Rowlet, Lana's Popplio, Mallow's Steenee, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Officer Jenny's Gumshoos, Samson Oak's Komala, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Jessie's Mimikyu, James' Mareanie, Bewear, Oranguru, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Pikipek (6x), Morelull (2x), Shiinotic }} is the 39th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis TV news coverage interviewing arrives to Aina's Kitchen, and everything becomes very busy. Then, Mallow gets into a petty fight with her father and runs away. Episode Plot On Melemele Island, a Pokémon grabs some coconuts and then walks away. At the Pokémon School, Mallow reminds Professor Kukui she has to be going now, surprising her friends. Kukui remembers Aina's Kitchen is having a presentation on TV today, as Mallow claims they will be presented as one of the best restaurants in town. Ash wishes that he could be on TV, too, and Kukui tells he could go later on. Ash starts writing in his notebook faster, even if Rotom reminds him that won't make time go faster. Without further ado, Mallow and Steenee wave everyone goodbye. At Aina's Kitchen, Gumshoos comes to a tree and has a snack. Inside the cafeteria, Abe prepares some juice and pours it into some glasses with ice. Inside, Nurse Joy wonders if Officer Jenny is okay by letting Gumshoos roam outside. Jenny states it is patrolling outside, while she keeps her eyes on the cafeteria. The two actually came to taste the cafeteria's food, reported to be quite delicious, as they place some make-up on. Mallow arrives to the cafeteria, and greets Joy and Jenny, who have make-up on. Abe asks Mallow to help him out, and has her and Steenee wear aprons, which he had ordered specifically for the presentation. Both of them are amazed by the cute appearance, and Mallow gives a cookie to Steenee. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has set up a food truck for "Bewear honey donuts". Jessie complains how nobody is coming, as James takes a bite and yells due to the hot donut he ate. The TV station makes a broadcast about the best restaurants and call Ana, the TV reporter. Jessie spews it to be garbage until she sees Ana is talking about their food truck. Team Rocket gets excited as they have the camera record them. However, the TV announcers warn Ana that is not the restaurant she is to report. Thus, the camera crew walks to Aina's Kitchen, which leaves Team Rocket stunned. The crew records the food at the table, and are approached by Steenee. Ana is dazzled by this cuteness, and drinks the juice, finding it very tasty. Abe points out the important things are the ingredients, and offers them a stew. The crew wants this, as Abe asks of Mallow to make the stew. Mallow does so, and goes to prepare more food when Joy and Jenny give an order for food. Mallow reads the orders from the guests, while Abe attends to the camera crew. Mallow wishes her father would come and help her. Suddenly, Steenee dropped a plate and broke it. Mallow promises to clean it up, and asks of Steenee to bring a broom. Suddenly, Mallow smells something wrong, and sees her pastries became burnt. Mallow asks for Abe's help, but he starts saying other people's food orders. Mallow becomes very frustrated; just as Abe goes to check on her, Mallow gives him her apron, claiming "it is not her problem anymore". She runs past by Steenee and out the restaurant. While Abe confirms Steenee to be the star of the restaurant, Team Rocket claims they need a mascot. Seeing Mallow and Steenee running away, they quickly pack their things and drive into the forest. Mallow imagines how her father is just showing himself in front of the camera, while she has to do the hard work. Suddenly, she trips over a rock and drops a cookie. She rolls down and faints, and is approached by a large being. The class walks to the cafeteria, as Ash brags how, thanks to him, they were able to leave the school earlier. Much to his shock, the TV crew leaves the cafeteria. They meet up with Abe, who greets her, asking if they saw Mallow. The class recalls seeing her leaving the school, as Abe informs them she ran away. The class is in shock, as Abe fears he upset her. Lana believes she went to the forest, as Lillie knows that Mallow usually searches for ingredients there. The group leaves, while a Shiinotic and two Morelull enter a hut. Inside, the trio glows, revealing a Pokémon making some juice. Mallow wakes up, and remembers herself falling in the forest. She sees a bandage on her knee, and finds the Pokémon, Oranguru, making the juice. Oranguru places a straw, letting Mallow drink the juice. Mallow is amazed by the taste, and becomes sad, seeing it is just like the one her father makes. Steenee searches for Mallow. She finds the cookie Mallow dropped, while Team Rocket, who observe Steenee, start laughing. The class is searching for the two, but see it is getting dark. Instead, Abe decides to go talk to the forest guard, who knows the forest the best. Mallow starts complaining to Oranguru how she does all the work at the cafeteria, while her father only stood in front of the camera. She also had him clean up instead of her one day, but he only made a bigger mess, and the clothes he had to clean were not even folded. Mallow has another juice, admitting while she likes this sort of work, she wishes that her father would compliment her once in a while. Suddenly, a scream is heard, as Mallow hears her Steenee. She comes outside, seeing Team Rocket took her Pokémon. Team Rocket dares Mallow to battle them, knowing well Mallow does not have any other Pokémon. However, Oranguru steps in and intimidates Team Rocket. James sends Mareanie, who poisons him. Oranguru's stick glows, as it affects Mareanie. James orders Spike Cannon, which Mareanie executes on Jessie and Meowth. James follows them, and an explosion is heard. Mallow demands her Steenee, but Team Rocket refuses to give her, and Meowth jumps to use Scratch. Oranguru uses its stick to control Meowth, making him bash into a tree, and is sent to Jessie. Jessie raises Steenee's net, making Meowth cut it and free her. James reads Oranguru used Instruct to force Meowth to use Scratch one more time. Steenee uses Double Slap, which Meowth dodges. With Oranguru's Instruct, Steenee repeats her attacks, hitting Meowth. Before Mallow goes to announce another attack, Bewear appears, and glares Oranguru. Jessie is glad Bewear is here, thinking it'll battle Oranguru. The raise their arms, only to offer each other things, bewildering Mallow and Team Rocket. Oranguru takes Bewear's berries for the juice it made. Bewear drinks some juice, then grabs Team Rocket and goes away. Mallow thanks Oranguru, and is amazed that Steenee knew where to look for her. Steenee shows the cookie Mallow dropped. Suddenly, the group fell down the slope (except for Lana). Mallow is surprised to see them, who were looking for her. Abe is glad to see her daughter, who is still furious about him. Abe places a hand on her shoulder, asking her to forgive him for taking all the credit. He also sees she got a bandaged knee, and thanks the forest guard for saving her. Others are surprised Abe referred Oranguru as the forest guard. Abe admits when he was opening the restaurant, he did not know what to serve, and went into the forest. However, he fell down the slope, and was rescued by Oranguru, who gave him some juice. Abe was amazed by the juice that he put it in the menu. The news about the forest guard spread, and the hut grew in size. Oranguru didn't stop helping him, for which he is grateful. Oranguru points at Mallow, whom Abe thanks for all the work she did recently. Mallow starts crying and hugs her father, apologizing for running off. Later, Joy and Jenny are at Oranguru's hut, and tell what their Comfey and Gumshoos did recently. Joy and Jenny leave Oranguru's hut, and bid it farewell. While the two feel refreshed to continue their work, Oranguru sighs at the work it did. Debuts Pokémon *Oranguru Move *Instruct Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Oranguru (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Melemele Island's Nurse Joy asks which Pokémon does Mallow come across in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Oranguru. The other answers are Lurantis (blue), Toucannon (green), and Tapu Koko (yellow). *This is the first time since "Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!", 7 episodes ago, where the Poké Question is left in the original broadcasts. Gallery SM039 2.png SM039 3.png SM039 4.png SM039 5.png SM039 6.png SM039 7.png SM039 9.png SM039 10.png SM039 11.png SM039 12.png SM039 13.png SM039 14.png SM039 15.png SM039 16.png SM039 17.png SM039 18.png SM039 19.png }} Category:Episodes by one-time screenplayers Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow